Dolor Marital
by BastetDePapel
Summary: -Ron, aléjate. -Hermione, déjame explicarte, por favor. Sonidos de cristales rompiéndose se escucharon salir de la cocina, detrás de gritos furiosos. -¡Me mentiste!, ¡Todo este tiempo me estuviste mintiendo!


**Hola, aquí traigo un pequeño oneshot, que realmente espero le guste a algunas personas.**

 **Pd: No es que odie la pareja de Ron y Hermione son adorables, pero mucho no me llaman.**

 _ **Los personajes les pertenecen a J.K Rowling, (salvo uno que yo lo invente lol)**_

 _ **Dejen Review, por favor.**_

* * *

-Ron, aléjate.

-Hermione, déjame explicarte, por favor.

Sonidos de cristales rompiéndose se escucharon salir de la cocina, detrás de gritos furiosos.

-¡Me mentiste!, ¡Todo este tiempo me estuviste mintiendo!

-Amor, déjame explicarte solo fue una vez, solo una vez. –Suplico Ron, tratando de cubrirse de las cosas que la castaña le lanzaba.

-¿Te tratas de justificar diciendo que fue solo una vez? –Hizo una pausa, para respirar tranquilamente, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. – Una sola vez basto para que la dejaras embarazada, una sola vez basto para que tuvieras una hija con otra mujer. –Para ese entonces Hermione, posiblemente ex, Weasley, había perdido toda la paciencia que tenia, temblando con lagrimas en los ojos, procedió a cortar la distancia que la separaba de Ron, que estaba pálido y con las orejas rojas, para darle vuelta la cara de una cachetada.

Ron la recibió, no debía protestar.

-Y cuatro años te tomo decirme la verdad. –La voz de Hermione era una mezcla de dolor e ira contenida.-Encima tampoco me lo dijiste, tal vez, solo tal vez, habría sido más comprensiva si me hubiese enterado de otra manera. –Se dejo caer en el sofá de la sala, claramente agotada.

-Mione, por favor, perdóname. –La voz de Ron también era notable que estaba afectado por la situación.

-En algún momento te perdonare Ron, eres el padre de mis hijos también. –Cerró los ojos con fuerza y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de ellos. -¿Por qué me mentiste Ron?, ¿Cómo comenzó todo?

Ron con pesadez se sentó frente a su esposa.

-Hermione. –Esta vez su tono era serio. –Mírame a los ojos y escucha atentamente, por favor. Solo fue una vez, no mantengo una especie de relación cercana con ella, solo por Vanessa.

La cabeza de Hermione era un caos de emociones, no podía creer la situación, no podía entender el porqué, ¿era acaso todo eso real? ¿No estaba en una pesadilla se había extendido de una horrible manera? ¿Era real que, quien consideraba el amor de su vida, la engañara? Obviamente sabia que la criatura no era la culpable de todo eso, Ron y Lavender lo eran, Lavender era una conocida, no era una amante esporádica que solo había aparecido para una noche de acoston con alguien que no conocía, no, la rubia era consciente de que Ron Weasley era su esposo, se arrepentía de haberla alejado de aquel hombre lobo… No, no se arrepentía, no permitiría que la molestia haga que desee la muerte de otra persona.

-¿Cómo fue? –Pregunto con firmeza.

-Hermione…

-Ron, cuéntame.

La firmeza de la voz de la castaña lo obligó.

-La encontré cuando salía del trabajo, en un bar junto con algunos de mis compañeros. –Ron noto que Hermione fruncía el ceño. – Harry no estaba con nosotros, debía volver temprano para ayudar a Ginny con James. –Se aclaro la garganta- Ya nos habíamos pasado con algunas copas y fue cuando entro Lavender, y cruzamos miradas…

 _-Hey, Ron-Le saludo la rubia. –Tanto tiempo, ¿cómo has estado?_

 _-Lavender que bueno verte. –Ron la miro fijamente. –Hoy hay luna llena…_

 _-No te preocupes. –le guiño un ojo, sacando de su bolso un frasco pequeño con un liquito violeta en su interior. –Estoy cubierta, lagrima de thestral, por favor. –Dijo una vez cuando se acerco el camarero._

-No sé cómo, cuándo y por qué. –siguió Ron. –Pero me aparte de mi grupo de compañeros, tampoco sé cómo fue que no me vieron irme, porque si lo hubieran visto, seguramente le hubiesen contado a Harry y él me habría roto la nariz.

Hermione comenzó a endurecer las facciones de su rostro, impacientándose.

-No sé donde estábamos, estaba muy borracho, perdón.-Dijo avergonzado, mientras se rascaba la cabeza. –Solo recuerdo paredes blancas y unas luces blancas de un brillo muy extraño… y nos besamos.

Hermione contuvo un grito y las ganas de aventarle el florero, comenzó a llorar de nuevo, se esforzó para ahogar los sollozos. El pelirrojo prosiguió.

 _-Esto está mal. –Susurro Lavender entre los labios de Ron, los dos olían demasiado a alcohol, sus mentes no estaban del todo en el mundo._

 _-Lo está. –Pero poco le importo, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer cada parte del cuerpo de Lavender._

 _-Ron… -suspiro Lavender._

Y sucedió, Ron evito contar con detalles esa parte, avergonzado, cansado, triste y furioso consigo mismo, había arruinado años de noviazgo y matrimonio, lo había arruinado, Hermione jamás lo perdonaría. Cuando levanto la vista para ver a Hermione, su corazón se detuvo, culpable, los ojos avellana de Hermione estaban rojos e hinchados, su labio temblaba, su cuerpo igual, una mirada perdida lo hacía entender que la castaña aun estaba procesando lo dicho. La había perdido, a ella a sus hijos, a Rose a Hugo, quienes estaba en la casa de los abuelos Granger, había perdido a su familia, ¿Qué les dirá? ¿Sus padres que pensaran de él?

Hermione se levanto del sofá, estaba cansada, aturdida, molesta, triste, solo quería grita, romper todo, quería descargarse, pero se contuvo, sentía los ojos de Ron posados sobre ella. De reojo pudo ver la hora, tres Am, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Deseaba que Ron se alejara de ella, pero sus niños, ¿qué pasaba con Rose y Hugo?

-Ron vete.

-Amor…-Ron suplico esta vez sollozando. –Por favor perdóname.

-Ron, te lo digo enserio, ándate.

Luego de unas horas intentando que Ron se marchase, quien diablos le importa donde, y Hermione pudo romper todos los platos que quisiera, estaba fuera de sí.

* * *

Los días pasaron, Rose y Hugo preguntaban porque su papá no dormía en casa.

-Si duerme cariño, solo que llega tarde y se va muy temprano. –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras servía el desayuno a los niños.

-¿Por qué no desayunas mamá? –Rose pregunto extrañada mientras llevaba uno de sus rulos rojos detrás de la oreja.

-No tengo hambre, amor.

Eso fue suficiente, ninguno de los niños escucho como rugía el estomago de su madre.

Las semanas pasaron y el divorcio ya estaba en marcha.

-¿Segura quieres hacer esto, Hermione? –Pregunto Harry, en una cafetería, debido a la delgadez que la castaña había comenzado a adquirir. Su amigo la obligaba a comer. – Ron realmente está muy arrepentido y dice…

Ella lo interrumpió.

-Harry con todo respeto pero no me interesa lo que diga, me engaño, una sola vez basta, tiene una niña con otra mujer, no se habla más, yo estoy muy segura que de esto.

Los meses pasaban, los niños aun no entendían lo que ocurría, aún eran muy pequeños, Ron había comenzado a alquilar un departamento, y tenía privilegio de ver a sus hijos cuando él deseaba, cada vez que intentaba hablar con Hermione ella daba respuestas cortas o ni siquiera le contestaba.

Los años pasaban, las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar, Hermione comenzó a tener una relación más cordial con Ron, no había tanto rencor de su parte.

El Weasley la seguía extrañando.

-Vamos Rose, apúrate. –Le gritaba Ron desde la planta baja de la casa, las vacaciones de verano ya habían comenzado y Ron había planeado pasar una semana con sus hijos, con sus tres hijos, Vanessa también iría con ellos. Rose y Vanessa tenían la misma edad, ambas con 15 años, mientras que Hugo poseía 13 infiernos –como le gustaba decir, el había nacido durante el verano, ¿se entiende?

-No quiero ir. –Se escucho decir, desde las escaleras, Rose al pasar de los años, se había vuelto una jovencita bastante atractiva, pero un poco caprichosa.

-Vamos Rose, es solo una semana. –Le dijo suplicante su madre. –Debes pasar algo de tiempo con tu padre y tus hermanos.

-Bien. –Rose solo se limito a hacerle caso a su madre y volver hasta su habitación a preparar unas cosas.

A medida que pasaban los años, a Hermione ya no le afectaba su separación con Ron, y le había agarrado una especie de cariño a Vanessa, a veces solía quedarse con Hermione mientras Lavender… Bueno a la rubia le afectaba la semana de luna llena, si bien ella se cuidaba usando pociones, su conducta cambiaba notoriamente, se volvía más agresiva.

 _-Hermione, por favor ¿podrías cuidarla?- Le había preguntado Ron, con una pequeña rubia de rizos y un abrigo puesto. Era invierno._

 _-¿Hablas en serio? –Pregunto incrédula Hermione._

 _-Por favor solo será esta vez te lo suplico, Lavender esta en bueno… esa semana, y yo debo partir para una misión en Alaska, como ya sabes. –Le dijo Ron suplicante, extendiendo una mochila rosa en sus manos, para que Hermione la agarrase, la castaña dubitativamente la acepto._

 _-Vanessa hazle caso a Hermione, ¿sí? –Ron se había arrodillado para darle un beso en la frente a la pequeña Vanessa de 6 años, que tenía los ojos llorosos, mientras agarraba un pequeño peluche de conejo amarillo. –Se buena niña. -Luego clavo los ojos en la castaña. –Ya pase a despedirme de los niños en casa de tus padres, Mione._

 _-Bueno… -Aun extrañada por la situación. – Esta bien. Buen viaje Ron._

 _Se miraron a los ojos durante un largo rato, sin saber muy bien que decir, la herida era tan reciente, Hermione aún lo amaba, lo extrañaba, quería volver a sentir sus labios en los suyos, sus abrazos de las mañanas, lo cálido que era estar junto a él, a esa persona con la que estuvo durante muchísimos años, y estaba tan segura que él pensaba de la misma manera que ella._

 _-Sí, muchas gracias. –Dijo finalmente Ron, bastante nervioso. Y se fue._

 _Hermione lo desaparecer, permaneció quieta en la entrada, pensando un rato hasta que recordó de Vanessa, la pequeña abrazaba su pequeño peluche amarillo, aún con los ojos llorosos._

 _-Entremos, Vanessa. –Le dijo en una voz serena, mientras entraba a su casa, la niña la siguió._

 _Una vez dentro la castaña solo prosiguió a quitarle el abrigo, y preguntarle algunas cosas que la rubia solo respondía asintiendo negando con la cabeza, hasta la hora que fue de llevarla a la cama._

 _-¿Quieres que te lea un cuento, Vanessa? –Pregunto mientras la arropaba en la cama de Rose, finalmente la rubia le contesto, interesada._

 _-Sí, por favor. –Dijo con su voz tan infantil mientras sonreía, entusiasmada._

 _-Podríamos leer… Ricitos de oro, como los tuyos._

 _Hermione durante varias semanas después de algunos años, tenía a Vanessa de visita en su hogar, para cuidarla._

-Mamá por favor no olvides comprar los libros que te encargue. –Le dijo Rose mientras se sentaba a la parte trasera del auto, junto a Vanessa. Cuando el auto comenzó a partir, noto que Vanessa y Rose no se dirigían la palabra.

* * *

Cuando Hermione salió de la librería, no pudo evita pensar en Rose y Vanessa, realmente deseaba que se llevaran bien, que sean amigas, que se acompañen, a pesar de no ser hermanas de una manera que a ambas les gustaría, eran familia.

La castaña interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando choco contra alguien al doblar una esquina.

-Discúlpeme señorita –Le dijo una voz grave.

-Discúlpeme usted, andaba despistada. –Cuando alzo la vista, sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosas.

-¿Granger? –Pregunto aquel rubio.

 _-Mamá, debes dejar de tenerle miedo al amor, y volver a enamorarte._

Las palabras de su hija le retumbaron en su mente, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Hola…

¿Podría volver a enamorarse de alguien más?


End file.
